This invention relates to bed lifting systems, and more specifically, to a bed lifting system enabling a selectable-height elevation of a bed support leg inserted therein.
Many people would like to raise the elevation of their bed for many reasons, e.g., stowing of lockers or other storage beneath the bed or to better fit desired bed coverings. Also, the elevation of a bed""s foot, head, or both has been shown to have positive health results in many cases. For example, raising the foot of a bed is directed by physicians to alleviate discomfort or assist in the treatment of conditions related to varicose veins and phlebitis. While elevating the head of the bed alleviates discomfort or assists in the treatment of conditions related to hiatal hernias, respiratory difficulties, gastro-esophageal reflux disorder, congestive heart failure, etc. Additionally, raising the entire bed level provides assistance to the elderly or infirm in getting into and out of bed, and also eases the effort required for the care of someone in the bed. While hospital beds allow the selective elevation of the foot, the head, or the entire bed, few private individuals can afford or justify the expense of a hospital style bed equipped with motors, electronic controls etc. Thus, most individuals turn to crude makeshift methods to elevate the bed as desired. For example, referring to FIG. 1, a prior art system (Prior Art 100, hereinafter), as would be typical in a private home, for elevating a bed leg is shown. The prior at 100 comprises a concrete block 110. The concrete block 110 is placed beneath a leg 120 of a bed 130. Although not shown herein, additional blocks 110 may be placed beneath other legs of the bed 130 in order to either raise one end of the bed 130 or to raise the entire bed 130. The difficulties with the use of such makeshift systems as the concrete block 110, is that only one height is available due to the open cavities of the remaining horizontal axis of the concrete block. Also, the height increase available from a concrete block 110 is fairly large and in some cases may exceed the elevation increase actually desired. Additionally, the leg 120 may become dislodged from the surface of the block 110 if a person bumps the edge of the bed 130. Furthermore, this problem becomes even more exacerbated if the leg 120 comprises a wheel, roller, or caster mechanism at the bottom of the leg 120 resting upon the block 110 (not shown herein) in which an unstable situation exists. Yet another problem with using such items as concrete blocks is that the surface of the concrete block 110 is extremely abrasive, thus causing damage to the surface of the flooring 140 beneath the concrete block 110. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system of elevating beds that is inexpensive to implement and efficient. Another need exists for an improved system of elevating beds that would enable selective levels of elevation of either one end of a bed, or of the entire bed. A further need exists for an improved system of elevating beds that would be stable for a variety of bed legs including peg feet, and various types of wheels and casters. Yet another need exists for an improved system of elevating beds that would not result in damage to the finish of the flooring surface beneath the system, nor to the bed leg upon the system.
It is an object and feature of the present invention to provide an improved system of elevating beds. It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide an improved system of elevating beds that would enable selective levels of elevation of either one end of a bed or of the entire bed. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an improved system of elevating beds that would be stable for a variety of bed legs including peg feet, and various types of wheels and casters.
A further primary object and feature of the present invention is to provide such a system which is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a bed lifting system for elevating a bed leg to a selectable height above a floor comprising, in combination: a unitary lifter, having opposed top and bottom ends, structured and arranged to support the bed leg in a raised position above the floor; and a first plurality of respective holders structured and arranged to hold the bed leg in a stable position at a first plurality of respective unique selected heights; wherein such first plurality of holders comprises such unitary lifter. It also provides such a system wherein a first such opposed end of such unitary lifter comprises such first plurality of holders. Further, provides such a system further comprising: a second plurality of respective holders structured and arranged to hold the bed leg in a stable position at a second plurality of respective unique selected heights; wherein a second such opposed end of such unitary lifter comprises such second plurality of holders; and wherein such opposed ends of such unitary lifter may be reversely placed so that either such opposed end may act as a bottom support.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein each respective one of such first plurality of holders is opposedly aligned with a selected respective one of such second plurality of holders, selected in such manner as to substantially maximize structural integrity of such unitary lifter. And, it provides such a system wherein: each respective one of such first plurality of holders comprises a respective first cavity shaped substantially like a round cylinder; and each one of such respective first cavities has a different bore depth than each other one of such respective first cavities.
Furthermore, it provides such a system wherein: each respective one of such second plurality of holders comprises a respective second cavity shaped substantially like a side portion of a round cylinder; and each one of such respective second cavities has a different depth than each other one of such respective second cavities. Also, it provides such a system further comprising: at least one auxiliary lifter structured and arranged to be supported by such unitary lifter and to support such bed leg in a further raised position.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a bed lifting system having a plurality of receiving surfaces and bed leg receiving cavities, comprising, in combination: at least one bed leg lifting block; a first receiving surface integral to a first side of such bed leg lifting block; and a first plurality of bed leg receiving cavities integral to such first receiving surface; wherein each of such first plurality of bed leg receiving cavities comprises a unique depth from such first receiving surface. Moreover, it provides such a system further comprising: a second receiving surface integral to a second side, opposite such first side, of such bed leg lifting block; and a second plurality of bed leg receiving cavities integral to such second receiving surface; wherein each of such second plurality of bed leg receiving cavities comprises a unique depth from such second receiving surface. It also provides such a system wherein such first plurality of cavities comprises substantially different geometries from such second plurality of cavities. And, it provides such a system wherein each of such second plurality of bed leg receiving cavities comprises a reverse partial cylinder structured and arranged to stably support the bottom of a bed roller wheel.
Even further, it provides such a system wherein each of such first plurality of bed leg receiving cavities comprises a round cylindrical bore hole. And further, it provides such a system further comprising at least one bushing structured and arranged so that an outer diameter of such bushing comprises a friction fit into at least one such round cylindrical bore hole. Still further, it provides such a system wherein each such bore hole comprises a wheel-receiving groove running laterally across a bottom end of such bore hole. Also, it provides such a system further comprising at least one extension block structured and arranged to stably support the bed leg on a first block surface and to be stably supported on an opposed second block surface by one such bed lifting block.
Additionally, it provides such a system wherein: such extension block comprises a plurality of protrusions upon such first block surface of such extension block; and such plurality of such protrusions are configured so as to mate substantially surface-to-surface with such first plurality of bed leg receiving cavities integral to such first receiving surface. And, it provides such a system wherein such extension block has a dimension, between such first block surface of such extension block and such second opposed block surface, which is less then a corresponding measured dimension between such first side and such second side of such bed lifting block. Further, it provides such a system wherein such extension block has a dimension, between such first block surface of such extension block and such second opposed block surface of such extension block, wherein such dimension is greater then a corresponding measured dimension between such first side and such second side of such bed lifting block.
Moreover, it provides such a system wherein: such extension block comprises a male attachment structure extending from at least one surface of such extension block; such bed lifting block comprises at least one female attachment structure on at least one surface of such bed lifting block; and such male attachment structure and such female attachment structure are structured and arranged to provide, when connected, a substantially secure connection between such extension block and such bed lifting block. And, it also provides such a system wherein each of such second plurality of cavities comprises a wheel-receiving groove running laterally across a bottom end of such cavity, each such wheel-receiving groove being aligned so that an extension of such wheel-receiving groove would pass through a center point of such second side.